gurps_alien_menancefandomcom-20200214-history
Enrique Aquilar
Enrique Aquilar (275 points) Age 32; Human; 5' 10"; 200; Dark Brown hair, full beard. Stats 'ST '''12* 20; '''DX '''14 80; '''IQ '''12 40; '''HT '''12† 20. Damage 1d-1/1d+2; BL 39 lb; HP 15 6; Will 13 5; Per 14 10; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 6.50 0; Basic Move 6 0; Dodge 10‡. Social Background '' TL: 8 0. '' CF:'' '' Languages:'' Advantages *Combat Reflexes 15 *Craftiness 2 10 *Danger Sense 15 *Fearlessness 2 4 *Fit 5 *Hard to Kill 2 4 *Lifting ST 2 6 *Night Vision 2 2 *Patron (Light Influence *Loaded Budget) 30 *Rapid Healing 5 *Stalker 1 5 Perks *Deadeye 3 *Eye for Distance *Ground Guard *Style Familiarity (Jujutsu - Brazilian Jiu-jitsu). 4 Disadvantages Bloodlust (12 or less) -10 *Compulsive Snooping (12 or less) -5 *Duty (15 or less (almost always) *Extremely Hazardous) -20 *Fanaticism (The Mission) -15 *Secret (Secret group of Bug Hunters *Imprisonment or Exile) -20 *Sense of Duty (Teammates) -5 *Stubbornness -5 *Vow (Vegetarianism *Minor) -5 *Workaholic -5. *Quirks: _Unused Quirk 1 *Chauvanistic *Dislikes (Spiders) *Horrible Hangovers *Likes (Dogs). -5 Quirks *Chauvanistic *Dislikes (Spiders) *Horrible Hangovers *Likes (Dogs). -5 Skills Acting (A) IQ+2 2-14§ *Armoury/TL8 (Missile Weapons) (A) IQ 2-12 *Brawling (E) DX 1-14 *Camouflage (E) IQ+4 2-16¶ *Carousing (E) HT 1-12 *Climbing (A) DX 2-14 *Computer Operation/TL8 (E) IQ 1-12 *Current Affairs/TL8 (Headline News) (E) IQ 1-12 *Disguise/TL8 (Human) (A) IQ+1 1-13§ *Driving/TL8 (Automobile) (A) DX 2-14 *Driving/TL8 (Motorcycle) (A) DX-1 1-13 *Electronics Operation/TL8 (Communications) (A) IQ+1 4-13** *Electronics Operation/TL8 (Electronic Warfare) (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Electronics Operation/TL8 (Surveillance) (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Explosives/TL8 (Demolition) (A) IQ+1 4-13 *Fast-Draw/TL8 (Ammo) (E) DX+1 1-15‡ *Fast-Draw (Pistol) (E) DX+1 1-15‡ *Fast-Talk (A) IQ 2-12 *First Aid/TL8 (Human) (E) IQ 1-12 *Gesture (E) IQ 1-12 *Guns/TL8 (Grenade Launcher) (E) DX 1-14 *Guns/TL8 (Pistol) (E) DX+1 1-15 *Guns/TL8 (Rifle) (E) DX+3 8-17 *Hiking (A) HT 1-12†† *Holdout (A) IQ+1 1-13§ *Interrogation (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Intimidation (A) Will-1 1-12 *Judo (H) DX-1 2-13‡‡ *Jumping (E) DX 1-14 *Knife (E) DX 1-14 *Lockpicking/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Naturalist (Earth) (H) IQ-2 1-10 *Observation (A) Per-1 1-13 *Pickpocket (H) DX-2 1-12 *Running (A) HT-1 1-11 *Scrounging (E) Per 1-14 *Search (A) Per-1 1-13 *Shadowing (A) IQ+1 1-13§ *Soldier/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Stealth (A) DX+2 1-16¶ *Streetwise (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Survival (Desert) (A) Per-1 1-13 *Survival (Mountain) (A) Per-1 1-13 *Swimming (E) HT 1-12 *Tactics (H) IQ-2 1-10 *Throwing (A) DX-1 1-13 *Tracking (A) Per 1-14†† *Traps/TL8 (A) IQ-1 1-11 *Urban Survival (A) Per-1 1-13 *Wrestling (A) DX 2-14‡‡. *Techniques: Combat Driving (Automobile) (H) 2-15 *Precision Aiming/TL8 (Guns (Rifle)) (A) 6-15 *Retain Weapon (Guns (Rifle)) (H) 3-16 * Conditional +2 from 'Lifting ST'. † Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. ‡ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. § Includes +2 from 'Craftiness'. ¶ Includes +2 from 'Craftiness', +1 from 'Stalker'. ** Conditional +1 from 'Radio, Handheld (5 mi.)'. †† Includes +1 from 'Stalker'. ‡‡ Conditional +1 from 'Ground Guard' when both attacker and defeender is lying down. Techniques Combat Driving (Automobile)-15 2 Precision Aiming/TL8 (Guns (Rifle))-15 6 Retain Weapon (Guns (Rifle))-16 3. Equipment *1× Advanced Body Armor ($4600; 17 lb) *1× Barrett XM500, .50 Browning ($7775; 26 lb) *1× Fireproof Suit ($200; 4 lb) *1× First Aid Kit (Good; Good-Quality; $100; 2 lb) *1× H&K MP7A1, 4.6x30mm DM11 (Drops to pi- after 80 yards; $1500; 4.4 lb) *1× Long Knife (Fine; $120; 1.5 lb) *1× Radio, Handheld (5 mi.; Expensive; Quality (Good: +1 to skill); Rugged; $3750; 6.4 oz)